


The Things You Do for Family

by a_lanart



Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Carpenter knows how to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do for Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bringthehappy fest 2008 with the prompt: The Dresden Files; Bob; limits

Title: The Things You Do For Family  
Author: A Lanart  
Rating; Characters: G; Bob, Molly Carpenter  
Fandom: Dresden Files (Bookverse)

~*~

The Things You do For Family

*

Molly Carpenter was a determined young woman, and not above using her feminine wiles to get what she wanted, even when the object of her attention was a disembodied spirit who lived in a skull.

"Oh please, Bob. It would be really nice if you did."

"And since when have I done 'nice', young lady? The answer is still no. Is there a particular part of 'no' you don't understand? Are you losing track of the meaning of the word somewhere between the N and the O I wonder? After all, being Harry's student is probably enough to scramble anyone's brains."

"It would mean a lot to my dad."

"Your father would never ask me to demean myself in such a fashion. He at least is a man of integrity, even if I don't agree with him half the time."

"It would mean a lot to me."

"No, I categorically refuse. There are limits to my depravity, you know."

"An awful lot."

Molly sat down on the table next to Bob's skull, managing to display what her parents would say was an indecent amount of leg in the process. The eyes of the skull flashed orange and there was a noise that almost sounded like someone clearing their throat.

"Really?"

"Really."

"How much is an awful lot?" Bob asked carefully. Molly smiled to herself. Now they were getting somewhere. She slithered off the table giving another flash of skin as she moved.

"I'll wear that fishnet dress next time I'm practising air charms in the lab," she promised; she knew about Bob's proclivities and whereas Harry found it rather embarrassing, she thought it was funny and certainly wasn't above making something like that work to her advantage.

"Ah." Said Bob eloquently. She had him; she'd known Bob wouldn't be able to resist, but she also knew she had to get him to actually agree formally or else all her manoeuvring would come to nothing, and she didn't want to disappoint her brother.

"Ah. And?" She ran a careful finger over one of Bob's eye ridges; she could almost feel him sigh in resignation.

"Very well, I'll play Yorick to Mathew's Hamlet. Just don't let anyone know how you inveigled me into it."

"Thank you, Bob." She reached down and dropped a kiss onto the engraved surface of the skull. "And don't worry, I won't."


End file.
